


Plans

by Kariachi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: Life Tip: There are certain topics every couple should discuss, just to make sure they're on the same page.





	Plans

The scene was a common one. Kevin splayed over the couch rereading a novel. Argit sat on his legs mending a shirt (“Really, at this point the most economical option is for you to just not bother with these things at all.” “Why do I not believe that.” “Would I lie?” “To get me walking around shirtless? Yes.”) A documentary on in the background that they kept periodically pausing to critique. Because really, who knew more about the Peloponnesian War, the History Channel or a pair of uneducated twenty-somethings. All in all, the baseline for every evening where neither of them had work to do or worlds to save.

“Okay, here’s a question,” Argit said, glaring at a large tear like he could scare it into shrinking, “where do you stand on marriage and/or kids?” Kevin paused for several moments, held up a finger, and returned to reading. Once he’d finished the paragraph, he half-shut the book and gave Argit a curious look.

“I thought we already planned on kids?” Argit shook his head.

“That,” he said, “was back before we ever became a thing, when we assumed one of us was gonna get knocked up at some point and someone would have to step up. I’m talking on _purpose_.” Humming, Kevin looked up at the ceiling, mulling over the idea.

“I probably shouldn’t be allowed to breed, really, not with the shit my powers cause me, but through adoption or you, sure.” A smirk coming to his face, he reached out to gently tug on one long ear. “Why, you making plans?” Argit made a short noise, somewhere between a chirp and a chitter, ear twitching out of Kevin’s grasp.

“ _No_. Just… It seems like humans have a whole Method of going about this stuff, a fucking timeline. Date, marry, get a decent house, have kids; and I don’t know how important or unimportant that _is_ for you guys.” Kevin snorted.

“Honestly, I am in no rush to get married _or_ have kids. Someday, yeah, but nothing solid. But-” He grinned “-there’s no way you’re waiting until you’ve put a ring on me to get that acreage you promised.” Argit chuckled.

“I was _fourteen_ ,” he said.

“Fourteen-shmorteen, you promised me acreage in the middle of nowhere with livestock and gardens,” Kevin replied, wagging a finger for emphasis, “I’ve taken good care of you, you’re keeping your end of the bargain.” Rolling his eyes dramatically, Argit twisted so he could collapse on his back along Kevin.

“Yes, Ravrsa.” He sighed. “We really should start looking into that, shouldn’t we…”

It hadn’t really been a bargain, per se, so much as a pair of young teens tossing around a pipe dream. Someplace safe, someplace quiet, where they didn’t have to worry about where their next meal was coming from. Something that, when you were homeless and orphaned and _so fucked up_ , fresh from the Null Void, seemed impossible to reach. But, it wasn’t anymore, was it? Since Kevin and Rook had gotten that taydenite car money hadn’t really been an issue for either of them (mostly for Kevin, but it was always made clear Rook had half-rights should he decide to use them). All that was stopping them was the effort of actually finding a place, getting everything together. Technically they didn’t even have to work anymore, so they could just disappear. Sure, now they’d probably want something closer to civilization than they’d planned, to be closer to friends, but technology was improving fast-

“Kev?”

“Yeah?”

“If you and Cooper teamed up, just how soon could you guys have individual teleporters publicly available?” More humming from Kevin, and when Argit turned to look he could practically see the numbers whirring in his head.

“From where production is now? Give us, say, three years? I’d have to run the numbers by Cooper to be sure, but, that should cover any bases and production delays we might run into.” All Argit could do was stare for a few seconds. It wasn’t that he ever forgot Kevin was brilliant, just that it never stopped dazzling him. Briefly, he wondered if Alan felt the same way when Cooper gave answers like that.

“Okay then,” he said, turning his attention back to his work, “I’ll give you guys five, and when you’ve got that put together-” his teeth flashed in a grin “-I’ll get you anything you want wherever you want in the galaxy.”

“Thank you, Hedgehog,” Kevin said with a grin on his own, pressing a kiss to one of Argit’s ears. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
